Hari Melelahkan Naruto version
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: 1 hari melelahkan untuk Temari. WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot. RnR?


... Hari Melelahkan (Naruto version) ...

.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kaleido Star © Reiko Yoshida & Junichi Sato, Kaleido Star: Mirai no Tsubasa © Yoshimasa Hiraike

Detective Conan / Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho

Black Butler / Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Fight Ippo! © Joji Morikawa

.

.

A/N: Buat MK-senpai, AG-senpai, YT-senpai, YK-senpai, Jun-senpai, KG-senpai, dan Joji-senpai, numpang nge-promosi-in manganya di fict saya, ya :P -ditebas- dan untuk Toko Buku Konoha (Konoha-Book), saya gabung jadi 'KonohaBook' 8P -dibantai-

.

.

WARN: AU? OOC? Gaje, One-shot.

.

.

**1. Beli bahan kerajinan?**

-Konoha Gakuen, 7 pagi-

"Pelajaran apa sekarang, Tema-nyan?" tanya Tenten pada Temari yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ng... Bahasa? Iya, bahasa!" jawab Temari mantap.

"Aduh! Aku lupa bawa selotip...!" seru Tenten sambil menepuk jidatnya, tanda lupa.

"Oh...? Untung aku bawa...! Tapi, yang kubawa kecil, _nih_. Apa boleh, ya?" tanya Temari-lagi-pada Tenten.

"Kurasa boleh. Tapi, aku _nggak usah_ ribut _aja_, _deh_," tekad Tenten.

"_Okelah_," balas Temari singkat.

.

.

"Ne, Tema-nyan! Nanti, jam 7 malam, kita sama-sama ke KonohaBook, yuk! Beli bahan untuk kerajinan hari Sabtu itu _loh_," ajak Hinata.

"Boleh_lah_... Kita berangkatnya sama?" tanya Temari.

"Ya _nggak lah_... Dari rumah masing-masing. Hanya, nanti waktu di situ, kita belinya sama-sama. _Trus_, pulangnya juga sendiri-sendiri," jelas Hinata.

"Ne, aku ikut, _dong_..." pinta Ino yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Wah, bagus _deh_!" kata Hinata, semangat.

"Apa Ten-Ten-Chii juga mau ikut?" tanya Temari.

"Oh, itu sudah pasti...! Namanya _aja udah_ ke Konoha'Book'!" seru Hinata dengan penekanan pada kata 'book'.

"_Tau aja_," ujar Tenten yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Hahaha..."

'Ada uang, _nggak_, ya?' tanya Temari dalam hati.

.

.

**2. Mencari puisi bertemakan 'pendidikan'?**

"Anak-anak, apa kalian sudah membuat puisi tentang pendidikan?" tanya seorang guru, Kurenai.

"Saya belum, sensei," kata seorang murid.

"Saya sudah, sensei...!" jawab seorang murid, sedikit bangga.

"Ah, cari di internet _aja_! Kok susah?" ujar Shikamaru, enteng.

"Sstt... Jangan sampai ketahuan...!" bisik Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Iya," balas Shikamaru dengan singkat, padat, dan kurang -?- jelas.

"Hinata-chan! Kau cari dimana?" tanya Temari pada Hinata.

"Di internet _aja_, nanti malam...!" sahutnya mantap. "He? _Oalah_... Tapi, aku sudah ke KonohaBook, _nggak_ bisa ke warnet lagi," keluhnya.

'Ke _warnet_? Ah, _nggak deh_...' batin Temari.

"Aku _nggak usah_ ke _warnet aja_, _deh_... Habis uangku nanti," kata Temari.

"Ya _udah_... Cari di majalah _aja_!" usul Hinata.

"Oh, iya ya...!" sadar -?- Temari, akhirnya.

.

.

**3. Kertas soalnya tinggal...!**

"Tem, kau bawa soal yang dikasih sensei kemarin?" tanya Kiba, teman sebangkunya yang di sebelah kiri.

"Aduh... Lupa! Kuselipkan di buku IPS...!" seru Temari, menyesal -?-.

"Katamu 'kan, kau fotocopy. Kok _nggak_ dibawa, _sih_...? 'Ntar dimarahin _loh_..." kata Kiba lagi.

"Iya, iya... Gomen ne..." Temari meminta maaf.

'Aduh, berarti nanti harus fotocopy lagi?' batin Temari lagi.

.

.

**4. Komiknya?**

"Ne, Ten-Ten-Chii! Nanti, di KonohaBook, aku juga sekalian mau beli komik Kaleido Star, sama Detective Conan. _Kaya_'_nya_ _udah_ muncul, _deh_, volume yang terbaru," kata Temari pada Tenten.

"Terserahmu... Aku mau Black Butler _aja_," kata Tenten dengan pendapat lain.

"Kalau aku maunya, _sih_, Kaleido Star, Detective Conan, Black Butler, Fairy Tail!, Bleach... Ah, masih banyak _deh_!" kata Hinata yang mendapat giliran -?- menyebutkan judul manga kesukaannya.

"Tapi, sebenarnya, aku mau Black Butler juga. Tapi, uangnya _udah_ kering tak bersisa," sambung Temari lagi, sedikit murung.

"_Gapapa_... Lain kali '_kan_ bisa," kata Hinata memberikan semangat.

"Hahaha... Arigatou ne," Temari berterimakasih.

"Daijobu yo," balas Tenten.

'Apa untuk beli komiknya cukup, ya?' tanya Temari lagi dalam hati, sambil membayangkan berapa banyak yang harus dibayar.

.

.

**5. Harus dibawa besok?**

"_Oke_, tugas kalian dirumah adalah, kerjakan sampai nomor 40...!" perintah seorang guru.

"Hai, sensei!" jawab semua murid, serentak.

"Shika! Besok kubawa soalnya, ya. Kukerjakan hari ini, dan kau masih ada waktu untuk mengerjakannya besok, karena tugasnya dikumpul lusa, _oke_?" usul Temari.

"Ya _udah_, bawalah... Jangan lupa kau bawa besok," perintah Shikamaru.

"Siap, kapten!" jawab Temari sambil hormat layaknya tentara yang siap mau perang.

'Berarti harus dikerjakan nanti?' keluh Temari dalam hati.

.

.

**6. Wajib **_**nyumbang**_**, ya?**

Tok Tok Tok

Krieeet...

"Permisi, anak-anak," sapa penjaga perpustakaan. "Karena kalian sudah mau lulus, kalian WAJIB menyumbangkan minimal satu buku untuk dibaca adik-adik kalian," penjaga itu mengumumkan.

"Wajib, ya?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di pojok-sudut-belakang.

"Iya. Nanti, dibuku itu ditulis datanya - kenang-kenangan dari, nama, kelas, dan tahun ajaran. Mengerti?" tanya penjaga itu lagi setelah menambahkan pengumumannya.

"Saya permisi..."

Krieeet...

Brak!

.

.

-Sepulang sekolah di Rumah Temari, setengah satu siang sampai setengah empat sore-

Selesai sekolah, Temari pun menukar seragamnya dan perlahan-lahan menyelesaikan masalah itu. Sepertinya dia memulai dulu mengerjakan tugasnya yang harus segera selesai itu. Ya, tugas nomor 1-40. Untung saja dia sudah mencapai nomor 20. Tinggal setengahnya lagi.

.

.

"_Oke_, sudah selesai! Sekarang, aku mau cari puisinya!" kata Temari pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun mencari-cari majalah langganannya. Ia mulai mencari. Pertama dari laci di samping televisi.

"Ini...! Tapi, kata sensei empat bait?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ini... Bisa empat bait, _sih_... Tapi, satu baitnya jadi hanya 3 baris. Apa boleh?"

"Ah, coba kucari di edisi yang lain! Bisa saja ada yang empat baris!"

Temari pun mencari majalah tersebut-dengan edisi yang lain-di gudang penyimpanannya.

"Nah! Ini pas...! Empat bait, dan masing-masing baitnya empat baris juga!" seru Temari lega.

"Akan kusalin pulang dari KonohaBook nanti!"

.

.

-Tujuh malam-

Temari baru selesai mandi dan ingin menyisir rambutnya (_Nggak_ _kebayang_ rambutnya _gimana_ kalau dilepas). Ketika berjalan ke arah _Hape_-nya berada, dia langsung menemukan sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

From: Hinata-chan cocok sama Naruto~

Tema-nyan, sekarang kau datang, ya...!

.

.

"Hah? Baru _aja_ selesai mandi, masa' langsung pergi, _sih_...?" ujar Temari, sedikit protes.

Dia pun segera membalas pesan masuk itu.

.

.

To: Hinata-chan cocok sama Naruto~

Eh? Baru _aja_ selesai mandi...! Tunggu sebentar, _deh_...!

.

.

Sembari menunggu balasan pesan itu, Temari pun melanjutkan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya dan menukar bajunya, sehingga memerlukan waktu yang lama.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya ia mendapatkan balasan...

.

.

From: Hinata-chan cocok sama Naruto~

Ya, agak cepat, ya! Soalnya aku juga _udah_ lama disini! XO

.

.

-KonohaBook, 7 malam-

Segera saja, dia langsung berlari menuju sepeda motornya dan langsung melesat menuju KonohaBook. Sampai disitu, ia masuk ke dalam KonohaBook, dan masih di lantai bawah. Dia pun segera mencari bahan kerajinan yang biasanya ada di bawah. Namun, ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan bahan itu, dan satupun temannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Pikirnya, sekalian membeli komik yang ia idamkan tadi. Segeralah dia berjalan menuju barisan komik.

"Oh! Ini Kaleido Star yang baru! _Oke deh_," ujar Temari sambil mengambil komik itu.

Kemudian, ia masih mencari-cari temannya, kalau-kalau juga ada di lantai atas.

.

.

"_Oalah_... Itu Hinata-chan, Ten-Ten-Chii, sama Ino-chan!" kata Temari sambil melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Yo! Tema-nyan!" kata Hinata bersama Ino dan Tenten, mengampiri Temari.

"Ohya, La Corda D'Oro dimana?" tanya Temari pada mereka bertiga.

"_Nggak tau_... Mungkin terselip?" tebak Ino.

"Eh? Tapi, katamu tadi, Kaleido Star sama Detective Conan 'kan? Kok, sekarang jadi La Corda?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya. Aku mau _tau_ jalan cerita awalnya _aja_. Kalau ada uang, kapan-kapan aku juga mau beli Kaleido Star yang baru, Black Butler yang ke-10, Detective Conan yang ke-60, sama dua lagi, nanti kupikirkan!" jelas Temari semangat.

"Oh," Ino hanya bisa ber-'oh'.

.

.

"_Trus_, bahannya itu, kalian dapat dimana?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Ng... Agak ke sudut sebelah kanan, di dekat kasir juga," jawab Ino.

"Arigatou!" balas Temari.

"Ne, Tema-nyan! Ini La Corda yang kau bilang 'kan?" seru Hinata sambil menunjukkan komik La Corda D'Oro. "Ini susah _banget nyarinya_! Terselip dia, di antara 'Pandora Hearts' sama 'Fight Ippo!' yang bertumpuk ini," kata Hinata lagi.

"Wuoh...! Akhirnya dapat jugaaa!" teriak Temari.

"Aku juga _udah dapet_ Black Butler-nya!" seru Tenten juga setelah mengambil dua komik itu dan memamerkannya pada Ino, Hinata, dan Temari.

"Lebih banyak punyaku! Ini, ada Kaleido Star, Detective Conan, Bleach, Fairy Tail!, sama Black Butler!" Hinata ikutan pamer.

"Aku hanya Kaleido Star sama Kamichama Karin _aja_," kata Ino singkat.

"Aduh... Jadi kepengen Kaleido Star juga..." keluh Tenten.

"Ya _udah_, kapan-kapan beli _aja_!" ajak Temari.

"_Ho-oh_! Tapi _nggak_ datang kesempatannya!" tambah Tenten lagi.

"Oh... _Gini aja_! Kalau aku ada uang, '_ntar_ kubelikan untukmu _deh_," hibur Hinata.

"Arigatou lagi!" ujar Tenten.

"Hahaha..." mereka pun tertawa ringan.

.

.

"Ohya, _temenin_ aku _nyari_ bahannya, ya!" pinta Temari.

"_Oke_! Tapi kita _bayarin_ ini dulu..." kata Hinata.

"Ya iyalah," jawab mereka bertiga serentak.

.

.

Mereka pun segera membayar belanjaannya di kasir, kemudian turun lagi untuk mencari bahan kerajinan tadi. Lalu, mereka segera berjalan ke arah yang dikatakan Ino tadi.

"Ini nih, Tema-nyan! Silahkan pilih aja. Kami pulang duluan, ya! Soalnya kami udah lama disini, jaa," pamit Ino mewakili temannya.

Mereka pun saling melambaikan tangan, dan dilanjutkan dengan 'pemilihan' bahan yang diperlukan Temari.

"Ini 'kan, yang dibilang sensei?" tanya Temari pada dirinya sendiri. "Iya! Ini! Ambil, bayar, pulang...! Yatta...!" seru Temari.

Temari pun membayarkan bahan yang dibelinya itu, dan segera pulang untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya yang-baginya-masih bertumpuk itu.

.

.

-Rumah Temari, sembilan malam-

Sampai di rumah, perlahan-lahan ia menyimpan bahan yang digunakan untuk lusa itu. Karena sudah jam sembilan-dan ia belum makan malam-, ia pun segera makan malam dahulu. Sesudah makan malam, ia segera mengambil buku tugasnya, untuk menyalin puisi yang ia cari tadi siang.

"Selesai! Tinggal dibacakan besok!" kata Temari.

-Setengah sepuluh-

Setelah itu, ia menyusun buku-buku yang akan dibawa besok, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Sembari memeriksa buku yang akan dibawa, ia menemukan beberapa lembar kertas soal.

"_Oalah_, ini yang dibilang sensei _fotocopy_ itu...! Kenapa tadi tidak _kepikiran_?" kata Temari-lagi-pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun segera melarikan sepeda motornya ke _fotocopy_ terdekat, dan kembali lagi ke rumah sambil menyusun bukunya yang belum dimasukkan.

.

.

Sambil menghabiskan waktu sebelum tidur, ia teringat untuk membaca komik yang baru dibelinya tadi, bersama teman dekatnya. Tiba-tiba...

"He? Buku sumbangan untuk perpustakaan sekolahnya, LUPAAA...!" teriak Temari sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan melompat-lompat di atas kursi, saking lupa-nya dia pada masalah sepele itu.

"Tapi... Oh iya! _Nggak_ harus besok 'kan? Haha...! Baguslah!" kata Temari sedikit lega.

Ia pun melanjutkan membaca komiknya dan langsung tidur dengan perasaan yang sedikit lepas.

.

.

-OWARI-

Ini juga sebenarnya-hanya-versi Naruto-nya, yang asli ada di-lagi-lagi-Fandom Kaleido Star (FKSI) –bangga, ditebas-

Ya... Karena saya memang sukaaa... banget, sama-khususnya-kedua anime tersebut *w*

Jadi, review dua-duanya, ya XD –maksa(lagi), dibantai-

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
